Calmaria e Tempestade
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: One-shot GaaxSaku - Porque ele era a calmaria e ela sua tempestade. Presente para Mir-chan do fanfiction. Enjoy


**Setsuna notes**: Sim vcs leram direito, é uma GaaxSaku. Presente para Mir-chan aqui do fanfiction. Espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado Mir-chan XD. Vc pediu romântica eu juro que tentei... Para o fã dos dois divirtam-se! (é eu não faço parte desse clã XD)

**Calmaria e tempestade – by Anjo Setsuna**

- Ar! Ar! Ar!

A kunoichi de cabelos róseos corria arfando pesadamente. Um galho, dois, um passo em falso e cair. Para uma ninja cair habilmente era requisito, requisito este que Sakura possuía. Ela resolveu continuar sua fuja pelo chão jogando kunais aleatoriamente pelos arbustos para desviar a atenção de seu perseguidor.

Em seu caminho, lembrava de quando aqueles orbes verde-água lhe direcionava a atenção pela primeira vez(1). Aquela sensação de que ia morrer ainda era palpável quando se recordava, então lembrou-se do segundo momento que aqueles verdes cristalinos lhe fitaram novamente(2). A sensação de alívio naquele dia também bem presente em suas memórias.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que aquele jogo começou? Não se lembrava bem, mas só porque era uma médica ninja, não significava que ela não gostasse de uma boa batalha e adrenalina. Aquela adrenalina que inunda seus músculos, lhe fazendo prosseguir contra o desconhecido para superar seus próprios limites.

Mas quando você perde o jogo, será que deve-se continuar mais uma vez, aceitando o desafio de seu adversário? Principalmente quando ele dita as novas regras? Justo nesse jogo tão perigoso chamado amor.

Sakura por um instante achou que conseguiria chegar ao seu destino sem grande problema, afinal era uma missão rank B. Como jounin não teria dificuldade em completá-la, mas quando se perdeu do time que liderava viu que havia algo errado. Alguém estava brincando com ela.

Sua respiração acalmava-se, mas seus músculos permaneciam retesados. Ouviu barulho de algo se arrastando pelo chão, já concentrava chakra em seu punho, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Você não deveria me subestimar. – disse irritada.

- Você acha? Só me percebeu agora. – respondeu calmo.

Novamente, verde-esmeralda encontrando verde-água. O vento arrastava a areia em volta de Gaara, continuando o barulho que havia chamado à atenção da kunoichi.

- O que quer? Está atrapalhando a minha missão. – disse desfazendo a posição de ataque.

- Não percebeu? A sua missão já acabou faz tempo. Estava em um genjutsu.

- Não minta é feio sabia – respondeu dando uma pequena risada e curando pequenos cortes criados pelos galhos. – Esse genjutsu agora não é do inimigo. Por que está fazendo isso, Gaara?

- Humm para passar o tempo. – respondeu indiferente.

- Hunf sei – sentou-se em um tronco caído da floresta. – Vou perguntar de novo o que quer?

Seus olhares novamente se cruzaram, uma observação mútua que adoravam fazer. Ele era o dono das regras, mas sempre perdia-se naqueles orbes verde-escuros. Uma vez ela havia lhe dito que seus olhos lhe lembrava a calmaria do mar. Mas Sakura não sabia que para ele, seus orbes verde-escuro lhe diziam ser a tempestade que atiçava as ondas das marés.

Sim, os dois admitiam ser antônimos. Lados de uma moeda que não deviam ser encontrar. Um kazekage que liderava um país. Uma kunoichi médica que salvava vidas. Ambos com cargos importantes demais para ser postos de lado.

Mas aquele jogo era viciante, quando ela perdeu da primeira vez admitindo que o amava, Sakura acho que acabaria ali. Porém quando ele propôs uma nova partida, para ver quem desistiria primeiro daquele caso louco, ela hesitou. Suspirou, por que sempre cedia? Ela não sabia. Cansada de ser desafiada por aqueles olhos juntou suas mãos em forma de selo para desfazer o genjutsu.

- Kai(3)!

O vento passou gentilmente, balançando seus cabelos róseos. Nada havia acontecido, fez uma careta de irritação e tentou de novo.

- Droga Gaara! Pare com isso.

O ruivo deixou transparecer um pequeno sorriso, gostava de tirá-la do sério. Caminhou a passos lentos até a kunoichi, tomou aqueles delicados lábios sem aviso, arrancando gemidos de protesto. Sakura se debateu até conseguir se separar dos braços que a envolvia.

- O que quer Gaara... – sussurrou em tom de súplica.

- Não faça perguntas que já tem a resposta.

Respondeu o kage traçando com as pontas dos dedos o delicado rosto da garota, decorando cada detalhe como se fosse a ultima vez que a visse. Sim lembrava-se porque a achava tempestade, devia-se a o fato dela ter o temperamento forte, partindo em dois o que lhe incomodava. Ela era vinda do país do fogo, pessoas determinadas a acolhedoras, que davam sua vida por seus ideais. E sua impaciência a fez perder o jogo da primeira vez. Sim o oposto do kage.

- Eu não irei perder dessa vez Kazekage!

Sakura desafiou, tocou a mão que lhe passeava sobre a face e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. O beijou com volúpia, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era real, sua mente sabia que esse era seu mais profundo desejo e se entregou.

Quantas e quantas vezes se deixava levar por aquela calmaria. Seus toques, sua voz, aquela maneira quieta e reservada que sabia aplacar seus mais profundos temores. Mesmo sendo raras às vezes que se encontravam, Gaara a compreendia melhor que qualquer um. Suas palavras a ela era poucas, mas sempre tão certas que ela não reclamava por não ter toda a atenção que realmente queria. Sua complacência e paciência a fez perder o jogo da primeira vez, ela sabia que iria perder de novo. Mas não se importava.

Os opostos se distraem, os dispostos se atraem. De certa forma eles sabiam que aquilo era a verdade, apenas estavam se distraindo para aplacar as dores de seus corações. Os deveres com a pátria e suas famílias sempre iria falar mais alto, impossibilitando que um dia ficasse juntos, então toda vez que se encontravam sempre parecia o último. Sim sempre seria a ultima, afinal nunca sabiam quando se veriam novamente.

Acordaram para a realidade ao ouvirem seus próprios gemidos, Gaara não havia percebido que sem querer tinha quebrado o genjutsu. Passos rápidos se aproximavam.

- Sakura-taichou!

A kunoichi rapidamente se recompôs e fingia procurar algo em sua bolsa ninja.

- Hai. – respondeu calma.

- O Kazekage-sama está te procu...

O jounin não terminou a frase, apenas fez uma pequena reverência e deu meia volta se retirando. A médica deu uma pequena risada e colocou suas luvas.

- Eu admito minha derrota Kazekage-sama. – sorriu.

- Pronta para mais uma rodada?

- O que está em jogo agora? – perguntou já andando.

- Nossa honra.

- O premio tem quer ser muito bom Gaara.

- Ele é. – caminhou até o lado dela e juntou suas mãos.

Caminharam assim até o fim daquela floresta, Sakura não percebeu que havia ganhando aquela partida antes mesmo dela ter começado.

**OWARI**

(1) - Torneio Chuunin , quando Gaara prensa Sakura contra a arvore com sua areia.

(2) - Morte do Gaara – Quando Chiyo-baa-sama revive o Gaara.

(3) - Sabe quando eles gritam para liberar de algum genjutsu? Pois é, essa é palavra que eu entendo. Se tiver errado, avisem que eu conserto rsrsrs.

Meu ZEUS eu fiz um fic de casal hetero, minúscula mais fiz hehehe depois de tanto tempo rsrsrsrs. Mir-chan espero que tenha gostado, não ficou romatica mas mas eu tentei snif. O jogo que me refiro nessa fic é o jogo do amor caros leitores rsrs, Afinal conquistas amorosas de certa forma são um jogo divertido. Mas perigoso, pq quando a gente perde dói pra burro. Enfim obrigado pra quem leu ate aqui. Ela ficou extremamente subjetiva e um tanto OOC mas eu tentei (sai rolando pelo chão) Alguém aí já percebeu que sempre faço títulos sem noção? :D


End file.
